Forbidden Love
by CynderSapphire
Summary: Renji and Ichigo secretly see one another, but when renji's captains finds out, he forbids renji from seeing ichigo. but is there more to the captains intentions.
1. Apartment

_This fan fiction was a request. Enjoy ^_^_

* * *

Apartment

Captain Hitsugaya, Rangiku, Yumichika, Ikkaku, Renji, Rukia and Ichigo, were all squeezed into Ichigo's rather small bedroom. Ichigo was sat on his desk chair, looking out to the other soul reapers.

"Why don't we ever meet up, outside of my room?" Ichigo spoke with frustration in his voice.

"It doesn't matter where we meet, but your place is just convenient", Rukia spoke with her usual scolding tone. Ichigo just sighed deeply.

"Our mission is almost complete", the voice came from the small, snow white haired, captain. "Things should return to normal. However, we will need one of you to stay to keep an eye on the town."

"Captain there is no need. Ichigo and I are here. That's enough isn't it?" Rukia questioned the captain.

"Captain Kuchiki, requested that you return with us." The reply, the Captain had given, wasn't to Rukia's liking but she couldn't go against her older brother's request.

Captain Hitsugaya's gaze feel onto Yumichika and Ikkaku, expected one of them to volunteer.

"I'll stay." Everyone looked round. The voice belonged to Renji. He wasn't the captains first choice, after all this job didn't need the skills of a lieutenant.

"Very well" The white haired captain, stood up. "The rest of us will leave now then."

"Yes sir" The other soul reapers spoke in unison, standing up.

The captain lead the way out, followed by his lieutenant and then by the two squad eleven members.

"I'll come back, when my business is finished" Rukia, smiled as she left the room.

The two men sat in silence for a few moments. They wanted to make sure the others had left.

"Are they gone?" Renji whispered. He didn't need an answer. His lips were quickly captured, by the carrot-top teen.

"Take that as a yes" Renji laughed, and Ichigo joined in.

"It's about time; I thought they were going to stay forever. Jeez. Look at this place. My room's a mess, and I'm the one that gets scolded by the old man" Ichigo, picked up a magazine. "Oh crap. Just look at what Rangiku left" He turned the page round, revealing models wearing next to nothing. "What if my sisters had come in and seen this. If the old man found it, I wouldn't hear the end…."

Ichigo was silenced, with a passionate kiss.

"You talk too much Ichigo" Renji smirked, before standing up.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Ichigo stood up, talking with urgency.

"To do my job" Renji took Ichigo's hand. "Hurry up, and become a soul reaper"

As soon as Ichigo transformed, the two jumped out the window. They jumped from one building to the next. They moved quickly, and silently. The ground below was nothing but a blur, and the clouds above merged together creating a sea of white.

They stopped on the roof of a convenient store.

"There was a hollow sighting here a few days ago. It might come back."

"What do you mean 'might' what kinda mission is this?" Ichigo didn't like it, when a mission is so vaguely described. Whenever there was uncertainty, whether a hollow would show or not, made Ichigo feel like he was wasting his time.

"Ichigo, if you're patient, then I'll make sure you haven't wasted your time." The red haired reaper winked playfully. Ichigo nodded.

They wait for forty five minutes, when a screech could suddenly be hears echoing throughout the town. The two reapers, immediately sprung into action. The screech wasn't a hollow's, but it sounded so horrifying that they couldn't just leave it be.

They landed silently, and checked out the area. A small child was cowering in the corner.

"You alright kid?" Ichigo didn't get a reply.

"The kid isn't a soul. He can't see you Ichigo"

"Yeah I forgot" Ichigo sighed, and looked away from the kid. A man, I a long coat and hat, was standing a few feet away from them. "He can't see us either can he." Ichigo scratched his head.

"No need for us to stick around. This is for the humans to deal with."

"We can't just leave. That man looks odd" Ichigo picked up the kid. This must have been extremely weird for the child, as well as the new comer. The kid started kicking his legs, and screamed. The other man had frozen, which allowed Ichigo to escape with the boy. Renji followed behind, slightly baffled from what had happened.

"There you go" Ichigo set the child down, knowing he couldn't be heard. The boy quickly ran away. Renji landed next to Ichigo.

"I would have said that what you did was stupid, and I don't quite understand why you did it, but I couldn't call my berry stupid." Renji grinned. Ichigo turned to reply, but a sudden explosion quickly threw them both to opposite sides of the park they were in.

"The hell was that" Renji stood, rubbing his side and, scanned the area. "Ichigo!" He called out. Anxiety sunk in as he looked around.

"Gah! Over here Renji" Ichigo had landed, awkwardly, in a tree. Ichigo jumped down. "My back kills" He complained, but Renji's face expressed nothing but great relief.

"What was that?" Renji finally took in the scale of the explosion, as he saw a crater. The two walked close to it. They looked into the new land feature. They couldn't see anything in the hole. Renji walked round the perimeter, and ordered Ichigo to stay put so he can tell when he had done a full circle.

Renji had gotten half way round, when hot air could be felt on Ichigo's neck. At first he took no notice, but then he turned round. A huge hollow was towering over him. Its mask resembled a horse, its body was like a gorilla but with frog like legs. It was surly one of the ugliest ones Ichigo had the misfortune to go against. The freaky, hollow's tongue wrapped itself around Ichigo's waist hoisting him into the air.

"Let me go!" Ichigo couldn't get a hold of Zangetsu, because as he moved his arm it was instantly captured by the hollow's gorilla hand. It begun to crush the bones in his arms. Ichigo screamed out, and just like that, Renji appeared instantly decapitating the hollow's arm and then its tongue. Ichigo landed with a thud. He looked up, as his savior quickly vanquished the hollow. One smooth cut to the head was all it took.

"Ichigo, are you alright" Renji had placed his hands on Ichigo's shoulder, so that their eyes met each other.

"Yeah I'm fine. It took me by surprise that's all"

"Well next time make sure you stay on high alert."

Ichigo nodded, and then hugged Renji tightly. If he had done this in his material body he would've been embarrassed, but since no one could see them he didn't mind.

Renji smiled and whispered to Ichigo, "You want to head to our place"

The hug was quickly broken, as Ichigo held Renji's hand. No words needed to be exchanged. The pair begun to walk. The two were renting a one bed, apartment. This was so they could spend time with one another, after missions and when Renji was allowed to take time off.

They arrived, still hand in hand. Renji took at a set of keys and unlocked the door.

Their apartment was magnolia, with cream carpet all the way through (except the bedroom). The walls had black skirting boards. The kitchen had nice wooden cupboard, marble counters accompanied by stainless steel fridge-freezer and a elegant gas cooker. The living room had a plasma T.V, with a luxurious sofa and two matching armchairs. The bathroom was standard, with a shower and bath in. All of this was wonderful, but the bedroom was a romantic red, with whit skirting boards. A four post, king sized bed was the main feature of the room. There was also a wooden wardrobe with matching draws.

The moment the door was closed, and the two were isolated from the world outside, they were instantly engaged I a heated kiss. Renji was dominating the kiss, sliding his tongue into his partners. Ichigo willingly allowed Renji to play the role of the dominate male.

They were so involved with the kiss, things that were sitting on counters and tables were knocked off. Ichigo was lead into the bedroom, still being kissed. Renji kicked the bedroom door, and broke of the kiss. He left Ichigo standing by the door, as he walked to the bed and sat down.

The orange haired teen watched the other for a moment.

"Come here. I want to play with my Ichigo" Renji grinned seductively.

~End of chapter~

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed, the next chapter is going to have some more bedroom action, so you've been warned hehe. Until next time ^_^_


	2. Love

_I apologize for not having this chapter up sooner. I went on holiday and didn't have much time for writing, also my wifi has been somewhat unreliable. I hope it was worth the wait. Enjoy ^_^ _

* * *

Love.

"Come here. I want to play with my Ichigo" Renji grinned seductively.

A shiver ran through the teen's slim body. They had come here before, but this time the atmosphere was just right. It was a cool night, with clear starry skies and a small breeze was inaudible to those inside.

Ichigo walked towards the red headed lieutenant, a thin smile stretched across his face. The teen looked down at Renji, who was still grinning.

"I'm here Lieutenant, was there something you wished to see me about" Ichigo smiled as he spoke. He was playing the role of the subordinate, which Renji liked.

A hand wrapped around Ichigo's pale arms, and pulled him down. Renji planted small kisses on the teen's cheek before pulling him further, so that he was now sat in his lap. Ichigo put his arms around the others neck, and stared into his eyes. Lust sparkled in both of their chocolate eyes. More kisses were planted on Ichigo's face, moving down to his neck, and sucking on the soft skin. Renji left small marks on the teen, marks of ownership.

Renji moved his hips ever so slightly, making their lengths rub against one another. Ichigo shuddered with anticipation, before locking their lips in a passionate kiss. Their tongues intertwining with one another. Ichigo's hands slipped into Renji's clothing, it explored every crease of his stomach; his index finger traced the outline of his defined abs.

Ichigo was the first to pull back from the kiss, for air. Renji's hands held onto the bottom of Ichigo's shirt and started to raise it. This exposed more flesh for him to kiss, and mark. His lips felt warm against the teen's cold stomach.

A tongue circled Ichigo's belly button, this made him retract his hands (which were still inside Renji's clothing) and lifted them up. His shirt was quickly removed. Renji quickly laid the teen down. He licked, kissed and sucked on Ichigo's nipples. They became erect, and short moans of pleasure were emitted from the orange haired teen's mouth.

Renji removed his own shirt, and then pressed their chests together. Their members touched through their clothing, small movement made them grind together. Both hardened, as the two become engaged in fierce kissing. Hands explored both bodies, from neck to bum, every inch was touched.

They pulled away in sync, both breathing in deeply. Before Ichigo could decide what to do next, Renji had started to travel south. His tongue left a small trail down the pale skin. Once in place, Ichigo's bottoms were quickly removed. His magnificent member on show for his lover.

Renji's hand wrapped around it, and had begun pumping. Ichigo arched his back, moaning softly as he was pleasured.

"T-take it off" Ichigo spoke between moans.

"Be more specific strawberry" Renji picked up the pace, pumping much faster than before.

"Y-you, ahhh, your pants. T-take, them off"

A curious smiled formed on Renji's face, but he had quickly stood up and taken of his pants. His erection was relived from their prison, and Ichigo couldn't help but look.

The orange haired teen sat up, and Renji sat opposite. Their hands took a hold of each other's man-hoods and started to pump in time. A melody of moans filled the room.

They kissed, as their hands worked on pleasuring the other. Ichigo pulled away, and let out an erotic moan. At that point Renji stopped pumping, and pushed the strawberry back.

"Not yet Ichigo. You can't cum before the main event"

Ichigo spread his legs, knowing what was coming next. Renji's finger prodded at the others entrance. The muscles twitched, waiting for what was to come. The finger traced the outline of the entrance. Shockwaves pulsed through Ichigo's body. 'Stop teasing' he thought, but the words wouldn't come out. Desperation over took all other emotion.

"Ahhhhh" Ichigo screamed out, as two fingers entered him. Stretching his walls by using a scissoring motion. A third, and even a fourth, finger pushed in. They coiled round, inside. Ichigo clenched onto sheets, unable to say what was on his mind.

Renji removed his fingers, and hovered over the heavy breathing teen. His tip rested against his opening.

Ichigo was ready. He wanted this so badly. He had sat in class that day, thinking about when everyone would go home and they would be alone. 'Stop teasing' he thought once again. 'Put it in damn it Renji'

A loud moan ignited, as the silence was broken and Renji had pushed his length halfway in. Ichigo arched his back slightly as it entered him. As Renji pushed in further, the pain that the teen had felt, melted away and turned into pure pleasure.

Renji slowly moved his hips, pulling out before slamming back in. This stretched Ichigo's walls further, and rewarded Renji was a delightful scream of ecstasy.

The movement sped up, Ichigo's long thin legs wrapped round the others waist.

"Ah, ah, ah, mhm" the moans and groans from both men were more frequent. Their lips pressed against one another. They moaned into each other's mouths, as Renji moved even faster. Sweat trailed down their faces. The bed moved, and creaked under the force of the two making love.

Ichigo arched his back, lifting him of the bed, and Renji's length brushed against Ichigo's prostate. One more thrust and it was hit. Pleasure ran through their bodies, when that wave got to Ichigo's throat he released an erotic moan that made Renji get even faster. His hand wrapped around Ichigo's pale member and Hhe pumped into with his thrusts.

Ichigo's sweet spot was hit more often. He could feel himself coming close. The heat, the passion, the pain, the pleasure, the pure ecstasy, it made him feel so alive.

Again

And

Again

And with one last hit, Ichigo reached climax.

White cum exited him, spilling out onto Renji's hand.

Renji continued to thrust into his lover. He could see that the pleasure had completely taken over Ichigo's body. Renji only need to brush against the others spot for him to cum some more.

The pace quickened, for one last push. Renji bucked his hips, and penetrated as deep as he could, before throwing his head back and screaming out his partner's name. He released his seed deep inside the other. A short, but pleasurable moan left Ichigo's mouth as he felt himself get filled.

The red headed Lieutenant pulled out, and collapsed beside his strawberry. Short deep breaths were all that could be heard. Both men were exhausted and completely overwhelmed.

Ichigo rolled onto his side, and rested his head on his partner's chest. He could hear the heart beat and smiled.

"It was worth the wait"

Renji rested his head on top of Ichigo's, and held him close.

"I'm sorry you had to wait so long, Ichigo. Next time, you won't have to wait so long.

As the teen closed his eyes, he smiled. "Is that a promise?" and with that Ichigo drifted off into a blissful slumber.

The lieutenant admired his sleeping princess. "I promise." He stoked Ichigo's orange locks, as he too fell to sleep.

* * *

_Next morning_

Renji woke up, as he heard his soul pager beep. He couldn't move, as Ichigo had wrapped his arms around Renji's waist. They were locked in place.

It beeped again, and then ten minutes later it beeped once more.

Renji, silently and as gently as possible, took a hold of Ichigo's arms and removed them from his waist. The lieutenant then slipped out of bed. He was completely naked as he walked to his pager. It lit up as he looked at the messages. He sighed deeply as he placed his pager back down. He glanced at the sleeping strawberry. He looked so cute, snuggled up holding onto the duvet.

The red head leaned over and kissed Ichigo on the forehead. "Sorry, I have to go." Ichigo turned over, as he felt the kiss on his skin.

Renji quickly got dressed, picked up his pager and headed for the door. He opened and closed it quietly and vanished in the morning sun.

Ichigo woke up an hour later, to find that he was alone.

"That man, always working" Ichigo smiled to himself. He looked at the clock, and at the realisation of the time, he jumped out of bed and got ready for school. He left the apartment, making sure he locked up, and headed straight for school.

"Good morning Ichigo" Orihime waved at him, and Chad soon joined them.

"Yes, it's a great morning isn't it" Ichigo smiled as he walked ahead. Chad and Orhime exchanged looks, before shrugging of Ichigo's weird behaviour and followed behind.

* * *

_Scene change – soul society _

"I don't understand why I was called back. I was supposed to be watching over the town. Why the sudden change captain?" Renji looked towards his captain.

"Lieutenant Abarai you have neglected your duties. Instead of watching over the town, you engaged yourself with human activates. There will be a captains meeting later today to decide on your punishment."

"But capt…."

"You are dismissed. Stay inside the barracks until your punishment is decided."

"Y-yes captain" Renji bowed, before leaving the room.

* * *

_Well that's the end of this chapter. Thank you for reading, the next chapter should be published faster. Any reviews are much appreciated. Until next time._our and followed behind.


	3. forbidden

I apologies for not updating this story sooner. I didn't have wifi for a while and Collage restarted so it's been hard to fit everything in, also I turned eighteen a couple of days ago, so I was getting ready for my birthday party. I hope it was worth the wait, please enjoy. 

* * *

Forbidden

"Lieutenant Abarai, a decision has been made. Due to your activities with the substitute soul reaper Ichigo Kurosaki, you have been found guilty of neglecting you duties. The punishment is as follows. You will not be able to leave the Soul society for fifty years. Your post as the Lieutenant still stands, but you are forbidden to go to the world of the living. This will stand until your fifty years punishment is over with. It is the hope of central forty six and the head captain, that you will learn your lesson. Captain Kuchiki will make sure that you do not breach your restrictions. Should you fail to understand your punishment, then Captain Kuchiki has permission to demote you or take your spirit energy, so you'll be unable to be a soul reaper"

The red headed reaper lowered his head, as he accepted his punishment. The one that was sent to tell him of his sentence stood and left the room. Captain Kuchiki glared at his lieutenant.

"I'm sorry Ichigo" Renji muttered as he came to terms with the fact he would never be able to explain himself.

"Do you wish to say something Renji?" The captain stood as he spoke.

"N-no captain it's nothing."

"Do you have any questions about your sentence?"

"No. I understand fully"

"Very well" The black haired captain moved closer to his lieutenant, "come with me Renji, I wish to show you something."

Renji didn't need to answer, as he scrambled to his feet. He simple nodded and followed the taller male out of the room. They walked in complete silence, down a corridor of the Kuchiki manor. Rukia passed by, She bowed to her older brother, and gave Renji a disappointed look before carrying on in the opposite direction.

"I wonder if Rukia would talk to him for me" Renji thought, before sighing.

Byakuya opened the door to one of the rooms, and stepped in. The room was relatively large. A futon was neatly folded in the corner of the room. Beautiful grey trees were displayed on the walls, with falling leaves.

"Captain, what's so special about this room?" Renji was perplexed, as he didn't understand the point of being shown a particular room.

"It's yours" The captain spoke calmly, stepping to the side so that Renji could see the entire room. It was huge for just one person.

"Mine?"

"I have been placed in charge of you Lieutenant Abari, you will stay here until your sentence is over, and this is so I can keep a closer eye on you. Your things will be transferred from your old quarters, to here."

The red head lowered his head. He didn't wish to stay in the manor. His old room had Ichigo's scent, from when the carrot-top had visited him in the past.

"Captain, may I request that I am left alone so I can settle in."

The black haired captain simple closed his eyes, showing no sign of leaving. Instead the older male closed the door and turned to face the other.

"If I was to leave you, then I would be neglected my duty of keeping watch over you." Byakuya's point was valid, but it made Renji realise that the next fifty years weren't just going to be lonely; it was going to be like hell. His movement watched every second of the day.

"You do not have to call me "Captain" when we are alone" Byakuya said in a cool manor, as he closed the gap between him and the re head. Renji's eyes met the captain's, and he gulped.

"But that would be disrespectful." Renji protested.

The noble-mans warm palm stroked the others cheek.

"I can tell that you are in distress. A Lieutenant shouldn't show such weakness."

Renji's knees begun to shake, as the soft hand caressed him. "S-sorry Captain"

"I am here, if you need to talk." Byakuya came close to Renji's face. His breathe was hot against the other skin, and for a moment, there was dead silence. The captain's pale lips touched Renji's. The red-head's body was thrown into turmoil. The softness of the kiss was all too familiar. He felt the same softness and compassion that he sensed when he and Ichigo kissed. The captain quickly kissed the lieutenant, with passion, only to be pushed away.

"NO!" Renji shouted. "You aren't him."

Disappointed eyes scanned Renji's exterior, before the Captain cleared his throat and brushed himself down.

"I will call for you, if you are need." The upper class reaper swiftly turned away. His scarf raising and falling in an elegant way. The man quickly left the room, and closed the door behind.

Renji sank to the floor, and lightly punched it. "Damn it" he exclaimed, as a single tear tumbled carelessly down his face.

* * *

(_Scene change- World of the living. 1 month later)_

Ichigo sat at his desk, studying for an upcoming exam.

"Where the hell is Renji" He thought to himself, as he struggled to keep his mind focused on his books.

"What kind of boyfriend just leaves and never comes back. Geez" the orange haired teen slammed his pen down, and at the same time his door swung open.

"Yuzu, I told you not to bother me until dinner."

"You know Ichigo; you need to work on your politeness." The voice didn't belong to his younger sister; this made him turn round on his chair. His eyes widened, as he recognised Rukia Kuchiki.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Ichigo stood scratching the back of his head.

Rukia didn't even look at him. She sat on his bed and sighed deeply.

"Is there a hollow?" Despite disliking having to go deal with hollows at a moment's notice, the teen just needed something to preoccupy himself.

"No. I'm here because Renji wished me to tell you something."

"Oh" Ichigo threw himself back on his chair. "What is it?"

"He doesn't wish to see you anymore"

The statement came as a shock to the teen, but he couldn't let the small reaper know about their relationship.

"Yeah? Why would he want to tell me something like that?" Ichigo rolled his eyes and sighed. "We were never that close anyway" he then shrugged, trying to fool his friend that he didn't care.

"Don't lie to me Ichigo" Rukia spoke with spite in her tone. "I know all about you and the things you made Renji do with you."

"W-what? I didn't make him doing anything."

Rukia glared at the substitute soul reaper, "because of _you _Renji can no longer come to the world of the living", the small woman stood to leave. "It would be best if you went back to being just Ichigo. You no longer have the right to be the substitute soul reaper." Before Ichigo could reply, Rukia left the room.  
The orange haired teen just stared at the door. "_Just_ Ichigo" he thought, "how can I go back to being "just Ichigo" I can't" The male went to run after his friend, but was stopped by his black haired sister entering the room.

"Is everything alright Ichigo?" She asked with concern.

"Fine." Ichigo lied down, his head buried in his pillow. "Just leave me alone Karin."

The girl looked down; knowing that once her brother put up his wall there was no getting through to him. She did as she was told, and left her brother to his thoughts.

* * *

_(Scene change- Urahara's shop. Midnight.)_

Ichigo stood out the small candy shop, in his black kimono. A cool spring breeze brushed through his air. He opened his eyes as he took in a deep breath. He walked close to the door, and reached out to knock. The teen almost feel through the door, as it opened instantly. The shop owner smiled under his hat.

"Good evening Ichigo" The blonde spoke calmly, and then lifted his head so that the teen could see the man's eyes.

"Urahara, I need to get to the soul society. Now!" The orangette ordered.

The older male whipped out his fan, and used it to hide his face. "Now, now Ichigo. Why don't we have some tea, and of a catch up"

"What's there to talk about? I just need you to…"

"Let you pass into the soul society" the owner interrupted as he interpreted the substitutes soul reapers words.

Ichigo just nodded.

"I gather you wish to travel there, to see what is going on with Renji"

The teen looked baffled. "He knows?" Ichigo thought.

"How did you know Urahara?"

"You should know by now Ichigo that I have my ways" the creepy owner smirked, which made Ichigo shiver, the teen didn't wish to know how the owner got his information.

"So? Will you let me pass?" The orangette beckoned

The owner nodded. "As I am not a part of the soul society anymore, I can't stop you. Besides, I think that you and Renji are a good pairing." Urahara chuckled, and then walked into the store. The teen soon followed, after the shock of what the creepy guy said had sunk in,

* * *

Well that's the end of that chapter. Hope you enjoyed. I cannot promise that I will publish more regularly due to collage hours. Reviews are well appreciated. Until next time ^_^


	4. Ryoka once more

Hey guys. Here is the next instalment for this fanfiction. I had a really rough night sleep, and once I was awake I couldn't get back to sleep, so I'd thought I'd pass the time, and write another chapter. I apologize for any mistakes, as I am tired. Please enjoy ^_^

* * *

**Ryoka once more**

"Good morning." Orhime squealed as she greeted Chad and Uryu. "How are you both?"  
The tanned teen nodded in reply to the girl.  
"I'm well, thank you for asking Orihime. What about you?" Uryu voice was as cool and plan as ever.  
"I'm doing wonderfully, this morning I had rice with left other bento and golden syrup on top, and jasmine tea. Everyone knows that a girl like me needs a good breakfast to start the day. Would you like to know what I got for lunch Uryu?" The over sized breasted teen smiled, with a kind sparkle in her eyes. The two boys shook their heads, forever being surprised by Orihime strange and imaginative meals.  
"Not it's alright Orihime. Lesson will start in a minute, we should get to class."  
"Alright lets go" The girl skipped before twirling on her heel to face the boys, who were walking silently behind her. Chad suddenly stopped and looked around.  
"Where's Ichigo?" Chad asked.  
"His spirit energy disappeared last night" Uryu adjusted his glasses as he informed the others, "he is no longer in this world."  
The three pondered for a moment, before the school bell rang out.  
"Let's go find him" Orihime stated.  
"No use, he's properly gone to the soul society." Uryu walked on a head, "Kurosaki knows what he is doing, we will just have to waot."  
"Mhm" Chad nodded and headed or class alongside Orihime and Uryu.

* * *

A white passage formed in the darkened skies of the Rukon district, and a orange-haired teen emerged from the it. He softly landed on a roof, and took in his surroundings.  
"This place never changes." He exclaimed, as he headed to the gate.  
"Well if it isn't Ichigo" Jidanbo cheered.  
"Hey, it's been a while. Do you think you could let me pass?"  
"Of course" The large gate keeper smiled, as he wedged his giant hand under the base of the gate. "Graaahhhh" Jidanbo grunted as he shakily opened the heavy doorway. "Gah. There you go Ichigo." The teen ran through the opening, and watches as the magnificent gate closed behind him.  
"Sorry Jidanbo, we can talk later but for now I have to go", and in a flash Ichigo flew towards the squad six barracks.

* * *

Renji sat in his allocated room. His room had changed a couple times throughout the past month. The red-head sat in the far right corner of his rather large room. His captain would fetch him in the morning, so that Renji could fulfil his duties as a lieutenant. He would do have lunch in the office, being watched all the time. At the end of the working day he would be escorted back to his room, and called for when dinner was ready. He admitted to himself, he liked sitting at the table with Rukia every night. They hadn't eaten together like that for a long time. After dinner he would be sent back to his room. Twice a week he was allowed to go for a drink with the other lieutenant, but those officers had to keep their eyes on him while out. Once a week, Renji would be visited by his Captain. This normally happened late at night, when everyone else would be asleep.  
The confined Lieutennant resented his captain for locking him away like that, but throughout the month he had learned to appreciate Byakuya's company. It was like that every week for the past month.  
Renji reflected on the third week, his captain came to visit him. Conversation was small, and nearing the end of the visit Byakuya had tried it on with Renji, quite like the first night of the lieutenants punishment.

Today just so happened to be the day the Captain normally visited. Sure enough, a soft knock was heard just before a broad man stepped in, his silky black hair swaying in the breeze. Light poured down onto the man, as he walked further into the room making sure he had closed the door.  
"How are you today Renji?" The man was well spoken, and he came to sit in the centre of the room. He sat on his knees, closing his eyes. Renji moved, to sit opposite the man.  
"I'm fine captain?" Renji lied, knowing full well it had been exactly a month since he last saw Ichigo.  
"Good. I wish to speak with you about the incident in the main hall today. I heard you diffused a fight expertly. I commend you" Byakuya's eyes looked up into Renji's rocky eyes.  
"Thank you sir." Renji bowed his head respectfully, before looking back up trying not to meet the captain's gaze, and failing.  
A tense silence fell in the room. Renji fidgeted under the tension.  
Byakuya eyes were fixated on his Lieutenant, before his had raised and slowly caressed the others cheek.  
"You shouldn't be alone, when you are troubled Renji"  
"I'm fine captain, when I'm by myself I get to think." The red-haired men shuddered under the coldness of his captain's palm. He didn't want to reject the man's kindness, as it may have came across as being rude.  
Byakuya then leant forward, placing his iced lips against Renji's. The captain closed his eyes, as he parted Renji's lips by the use of his own, and kissed the wide eyes Lieutenant who couldn't help but think about Ichigo. Both men got lost in the moment. Byakuya got his kiss, and Renji got the feel of love once again. It was so strange how Byakuya kissed similarly to the strawberry from the world of the living. It was so alike, that Renji forgot who he was kissing and returned the kiss without hesitation. Their tongues intertwined, as the captains hands explored Renji's body for the first time.  
A pulse of energy was felt throughout the seretei, which forced the two consenting men to stop. Renji came to terms with the fact he kissed his Captain, and quickly shook his head in disgust. He was already in love, with someone else, how could he have betrayed Ichigo. Byakuya left in a hurry, locking Renji's door behind him. The lieutenant recognised the spirit energy immediately, but didn't wish to believe that he had come after just kissing someone who wasn't him.  
"I'm sorry" The red-haired male whispered as he sprawled himself out on the floor, and looked to the ceiling for answers.

* * *

"How allowed him to pass?" Byakuya addressed the other captains in a respectful manor.  
"It seems it Jidanbo." Captain Kyoraku lowered his sakkat over his eyes, as if he was thinking.  
"Did he not get the report, that Substitute Soul reaper Ichigo Kurosaki was no longer welcomed here." Mayuri hissed in disgust of others lack of responsibility.  
"It seems like he didn't" The silver haired captain spoke up, to diminish the hatred in Mayuri's words.  
"We must apprehend the substitute soul reaper, before his influence affects more honourable soul reapers. This is our top priority." The captain commander ordered. "I want the punishment squad to search the Seretei, while all other squad focus on their own allocated areas."  
"Sir, I believe that the substitiute, I mean the ryoka, will head for the squad six barracks in search of the Lieutennant." Byakuya corrected himself, emphasising the fact that Ichigo was no longer recognised as a substitute soul reaper. "I request that Rukia Kuchiki, of squad thirteen is placed in squad six, until the ryoka is disposed of."  
"You can't shelter your own" Mayuri screeched, as he protested against the transfer.  
"I can assure, Captain of squad twelve, that I am not shelter her. I think there is a way to get the ryoka and Rukia will help towards that goal."  
"What say you, Captain Ukitake" Yamamoto spoke loudly. The sickly captain agreed to the transfer.  
"Head to your battle station. You are dismissed." With the tap of the head captains walking stick, the other captain's headed for the exit, and back to their own squads, were they relayed the orders to the various soul reapers. Some took the news better than others. Even some of the captains couldn't believe that such a rash decision was made so easily.  
"You heard your order now get to it" Soi fon commanded and in an instant the black clothed assains panned out, and scoured the entire Seretei.  
"There is nowhere for you to run, nowhere to hide, and no one to help" The squad two captain muttered before flash stepping into action.

* * *

"What do you mean Ichigo has been labelled a "ryoka", Rukia, you have to do something. Convince him to leave, tell him not to worry about me" Renji pleaded after hearing the unbearable news. Rukia nodded.  
"I'll do what I can" She gave him a small smile, before heading out the door. She bowed as her brother passed her.  
"Come with me Renji" Byakuya voice was calm but demanding.  
Renj scrambled to his feet, "Where are we going?"  
"I am to move you to safer location. The invaders target is you, so it's natural you be kept away from the front line."  
"Let me go to him, I'll talk to him. I'll…"  
"This is the order of the soul society, you must not disobey, otherwise you will be punished severely."  
"You think I haven't been punished enough?" Renji's eyes swelled up, as he glared at his captain, who had turned his back on him.  
"You disappoint me Renji, now let's go" Byakuya begun to lead, and the lieutenant reluctantly followed behind, his head lowered.

Across the entire Seretei, soul reapers prepared themselves. There were many who were not willing to kill Ichigo, but they would defend their home. Among them was the small Captain of squad ten. He didn't like the orders he had been given, but who knew that to go against them was wrong,.  
"I will stop Ichigo, and force him to retreat, it's for his own good." He informed his radiant lieutenant, who had a glum expression.  
"All that he did for us, it doesn't seem right Captain."  
"Orders are order Rangiku." Toshiro sighed, as he looked to the sky. A small dark figure was approaching fast.  
"He's here" The captain gripped the hilt of his zanpakuto. "Here I come, Ichigo Kurosaki." Toshiro jumped high into the air, ready to meet Ichigo head on.

* * *

Well I hope you enjoyed. I do love leaving it on cliff-hangers ha-ha. I want to thank all the reviews I have been receiving, and any more are much appreciated. At this rate this fan fiction will be longer than I intended. Until next time ^_^


End file.
